A Little Help from My Friends
by SilveringCloud
Summary: Allen’s bad day goes from bad to worse when he comes home early in the morning, only to have to run from Komui at every turn. As he starts to lose steam and starts running out of options, just what will his friends do about it? No pairing.


A Little Help from My Friends

A Little Help from My Friends

-

_Description: __Allen's bad day goes from bad to worse when he comes home early in the morning, only to have to run from Komui at every turn. As he starts to lose steam and starts running out of options, just what will his friends do about it? No pairing._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own D. Gray-Man, or anything written by William Shakespeare, or any certain card games that you'll read about._

_This is just a simple story around the beginning of D. Gray-Man, where Allen is still reluctant to let anyone really help him out. So this is just a thought at how Allen could transition from walking solo to being able to depend on those around him. Sorry if you think it's corny._

_Thank you for choosing to read my story, and I hope you like it._

Talking: "talking"  
Book Excerpt: _"book excerpt"_

-

The day was as normal as any other, well as normal as things can possibly get in the Black Order. It was a simple summer's day, the sun shone over the Head Quarters while an embracing breeze brushed about. The day couldn't be called anything less then perfect, but a short white haired exorcist could easily argue such a statement.

The day for him was becoming worse as the time passed, despite the beautiful weather that was calling him to the outdoors. He was tired as hell, which could be found out by looking at his dragging feet, hunched back and a fading smile on his lips. His normally vibrant silver eyes now held a deluded grey color, arms swayed about him lifelessly.

So you must be wondering, how could our lovable exorcist Allen Walker turn into this?

It's simply really; he and Lenalee arrived at the Black Order this morning from a mission that drained him with all the Akuma that he had to fight. Then he had to face Komui who threatened him and wrongly accused him of being an 'Octopus'. That soon turned into a run for Allen's life from a man that was tailing him with his drills and not even God knew how he carried such things in his pockets. The game of Cat and Mouse ended with a round house kick to Komui's face, which was delivered by Lenalee.

A few hours passed since then, but Allen knew better to go to his room, afraid of what sort of traps the man had waiting for him. So since then Allen has done nothing but move from one room to the next to the next, trying to avoid the psychotic brother.

But his method of hoping from place to place was going to have to change soon, or he would just pass out on the floor. As he reached the end of the hallway he looked to his side he saw a familiar door looking back at him. Normally he wouldn't walk in of his own free will, but at this point it was safer in there then it was out in the open.

He rapped his knuckles lightly on the door. "Kanda, can I come in?" he asked, wondering if his tired mind turned suicidal. There were a few moments of eerie silence and then the door was opened, no turning back now.

"Moyashi?" the Japanese man asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kanda wore a plain black tank top along with loose matching black pants, but his hair stayed tied to its position on his head. Though Allen didn't take any notice to the man being out of his normal exorcist outfit, he was _way _too tired to care either.

"I was just wondering if I could... You know... Come in?" Allen asked, trying to sound polite but there was no way to keep up his goodie two shoes act. He expected a door in his face, but surprisingly enough Kanda stepped to the side to let him in.

The room was much neater then Allen's, the bed was made, clothes were tucked away, the books on the shelves. It was even touched lightly with some oriental, though the boy's tired mode could only handle noticing the open door. He slumped over to the tidy bed and fell into the soft covers, taking in the smell of incense that floated about the room.

"Are you... " Kanda fumbled with his words, not used to being outwardly concerned for anyone "... Alright?" he asked.

The boy tore his head from the comforter enough so his voice wouldn't mumble as he spoke.

"Komui" he stated simply.

"Ah" the Japanese man replied, almost as if Allen had just told him everything "so you're using my room as a hideout because he knows that we hate each other?" he more or less stated more then asking, knowing Allen could think up such a plot.

The white haired boy shook his head and declared a "nah" as he sat up on the bed, his legs under him Indian Style. The older teen simply shrugged off and sat down on what looked like a beaten up mat of bamboo. Imitating a sitting style similar to Allen, he closed his eyes and relaxed his body into the meditation. But he could feel eyes staring down on his back, and it threw him off his comfortable balance.

Kanda gave out an irritated sigh, his patience was starting to grow a bit thin "why don't you go sleep in your room?" he wondered aloud.

"I'm pretty sure Komui's sabotaged it by now... I don't even want to fall asleep in here afraid of what could happen if he found me here" the younger exorcist replied.

The older boy was now growing a bit annoyed at his company; well at least he was _trying _to be nice. Then a thought came to mind.

"You can... " he swallowed his hatred for the boy "... Sit with me and meditate if you want" he worded carefully. Looking to the boy on his bed, he saw shock sweep across his weary features, which then turned into a tired smile.

"Yes, I would like that"

In a few moments the boys were both sitting down on the bamboo mat, back to back and in the calms of meditation. Allen was surprised at how hard it was to push away all his thoughts and concentrate on the nothing. But as he felt his body relaxing, he thought he was falling into the groove of things, though he was wrong.

He fell asleep instead.

-

Allen had no clue he had fallen asleep till he felt himself waking up wrapped up in the sheets of his bed. His sight was still blurred by the fading effects of his dream world, but as his eyes cleared he noticed something very quickly.

This was _not _his bed.

Sitting up quickly, he looked about at the set up of the room to come to one conclusion, this was Lenalee's room. He could easily tell from the feminine touches in the room and the fact that he had been in here a few times himself... So he was in Lenalee's room, hell, he was in her bed. Now could someone explain to the panicking boy how he got from Kanda's to here? But before he could give that any thought he heard the sounds of a doorknob turning, and in that instant he could see Komui rushing in to get him.

So he tried to jump from the bed, only to tangle himself into the sheets and fall to the wood floor. He simply muttered to himself a few curses as he tried to escape the strangle hold of blankets.

"Allen-kun, what are you doing?"

Looking up, he saw that his worst fears hadn't come true after all. Instead he saw Lenalee walk into the room, a smile on her face as she walked over to his aid. She lifted up the sheets and he crawled out like he was a soldier crouching under the brush, hiding from the enemy. As he stood he teetered a bit on his feet and let himself fall down to sitting on the once made bed.

"So uh... How did I get here?" Allen inquired, feeling a bit awkward.

She smiled a bit as she took a seat next to him, calming his nerves. "Kanda brought you here, he said you were disturbing his meditation with your snoring." She laughed a bit at the thought.

He blushed and tried shrugging off the subject, and he inwardly whispered to himself the words "I do _not_ snore".

"So, brother has been annoying you?"

Allen gave her a look, his right eye twitching, and he wondered at how Komui dashing after him with his scary machinery could possibly mean 'annoying'. Though being the gentleman he was, he nodded his answer, not trusting his voice to lie about the horrors that were Komui.

"I'm sorry Allen, I'll go find him and talk to him about it" she frowned a bit, upset that her brother would do this to one of her friends. Her feeling the guilt made Allen himself feel guilty, and he started to show her how it would be alright. He wanted to explain that soon enough Komui would let up if he hadn't already given up finding him.

But before he could explain this to Lenalee, he heard a loud bang and as he turned he saw the sight of none other then Komui in the doorway. He paled a few colors as the horrifying smile of revenge twisted its way onto the Chinese mans face.

"I believe our game of Cat and Mouse isn't over yet Walker..."

Though within seconds Allen had sped past him and into the hallways, a new wing of energy pumped his legs forward. He knew this couldn't last forever though, as he rounded the corner and ran past more exorcist doors. Not that he paid much notice due to the sounds of whatever machine Komui had distracted him enough.

If he did though, he would have seen a door flash open and he would have had a chance to look at his captor. But before he knew it he was dragged in a room, and the door was closed as soon as it was opened, the sounds of footsteps came towards and then away from the room.

Komui was gone... For now.

"Allen, Allen what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Turning his head back he was met with the emerald green eye of one of his most loyal friends, Lavi. The white haired boy could now breathe easily, and he took in a deep breath to answer the question before him.

-

"Wow, so you haven't slept in what seems like almost twenty four hours?" Lavi asked, amazed that the younger teen could keep his eyes open, let alone run for his life from Komui.

"That's about right, but I can't sleep yet because I know he's just waiting for me to take my guard down" Allen stated miserably. "Do you know anything I can do to keep myself up?" and the boy hoped he had an answer.

Lavi's face scrunched in thought "Well I usually read something exciting when I'm getting tired, take your pick" and he pointed out all his books. There were books in on the shelves, stacked next to his bed, covering his whole entire desk and pretty much any open space the room spared. So the young exorcist moved about and picked up a small book and without bothering to look at what it was.

Lavi complied with also taking out a book, but not before looking through his collections of them. This made him look about for around fifteen minutes instead of Allen's two seconds record.

So Lavi took a spot at the end of his bed while Allen made himself space on a nearby chair that was heaped with books. For a small while the two sat quietly, reading, no noise could be heard but the turn of pages. Then all of a sudden out of the corner of his eye, Allen saw Lavi getting up and neatly putting back his book.

"You keep reading, I just gotta check on something, no worries I'll be back" and before Allen could argue the red head was gone.

Running after him would be futile, so he sat back down at the desk chair, fear retaking his attention for a bit.

He switched the reading light back on, his thoughts dwelled on how it must have been avalanched in with the books and started to read. As he got further into the story he found out that it was Romeo and Juliet, he should have been able to tell when there were more words confusing him then not. He thought Lavi's idea was working, and it did, but once the head band wearing exorcist left, it almost seemed like his power was draining. Till finally Allen face planted into the well written Shakespeare play.

"_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she..."_

-

Allen's silver eyes twitched open as he felt a sudden light dance upon his resting eye lids. As he looked about he noticed he was once again in a bed that didn't belong to him, but seeing the books surrounding... Everything he easily determined it to be Lavi's room.

"Ah so sleeping beauty is finally awake"

He nearly jumped sky high; he had noticed all the books lying about but didn't take in the three people around the room. As he looked past his booted feet at the edge of the bed, he noticed a table that hadn't been there when he came in here the first time. It was a simple wood table with a sheet covering, it was nothing special except for the fact it appeared while he slept.

Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi were seated about it and the chair closest to him was left open, so not knowing what else to do he pulled himself from bed and sat down on the chair. He made sure not to knot himself into the sheet this time.

"So, what have you guys been doing while I slept?"

They all turned in to each other, Kanda kept his stoic expression while Lavi and Lenalee exchanged a weird smile. Something was definitely wrong, but Allen couldn't quite place what, so he decided to change the subject.

The white haired boy draped his arms over the table, palms up, and looked about curiously at all of them.

"Alright then, what are we doing now?"

This caused a similar reaction from the first time, but this time Lavi quickly shoved something into one of his open palms. Lenalee and Kanda quickly pulled on the sheet beneath Allen's arms, a wicked smile soon made a place on the young boy's face.

It was a poker table and the item in his hands was none other then a pack of cards.

"Deal out the cards Allen-kun!" Lenalee piped happily and Allen gladly complied with her grant. But as he finished handing everyone's cards, he could almost hear a mumbling in the distance.

"Do you guys hear that..?"

"Your tricks to take our attention isn't going to work Moyashi" Kanda replied in a dark tone, and with a pout the white haired exorcist left the subject.

But Allen had no clue what the whole story was. In all those times where his friends were absent they would have conferences about his safety. That he was moved from Kanda's room to Lenalee's room because Komui was checking every room in the building looking for his target.

And little did Allen know that the mumbling was coming from Lavi's closest, and that the source of that noise was none other then Komui himself. Heavily tied about the arms, knees and gagged at the mouth, he could only grunt as he heard young Walker talking to Lenalee.

Just shows that sometimes Allen, you need a little help from your friends.


End file.
